Sabor a navidad
by Sweetland
Summary: ¿Quién es esa que vende su alma a cada ser que pasa? ¿Quién es él que la observa decepcionado? La mentira los une, las verdades se escriben entre ellos con cada caricia. Para Sakura y Shaoran, solo existe el 25 de diciembre en sus calendarios. To my twin


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Este claim no me pertenece, bla bla bla, no tengo mucho tiempo, bla bla bla, los extraño, bla bla bla... _

_**Notas de la autora: **Antes de comenzar a explicar mi "repentina" aparición....__**FELIZ AñO TWIN! **Este fic va dedicado a **Milaah,** por que un día como el de ayer, conoci a una personita muy importante para mi =D. Te extraño twi =( Espero que te guste la blasfemia de fic que hice. Y para todos ustedes que leen. FELICES FIESTAS. Extraño =( Suerte que en excatamente un mes estare de vueltaaa (: Lean y disfruten. _

**Sabor a navidad...**

_«Una época para recordar,_

_un momento para reflexionar»_

_**((Sweetland))**_

_**(Sakura)**_

El sonido de mi despertador interrumpió en mi sueño. Abrí los ojos con lentitud, mirando hacia mi lado derecho.

La luz del día colándose por la ventana, iluminando mi habitación. El reloj marcaba que pasaban cinco minutos de las siete.

Ladee un poco mi cuerpo y me encontré con un cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, durmiendo plácidamente, mientras soñaba con vaya a saber yo qué rayos. Me levanté, arrastrando la sábana color perla conmigo y el desconocido rostro ni se inmutó.

Típico.

Rodé los ojos mientras me alejaba de la escena. La sábana quedó atrás, una pequeña brisa golpeó contra mi cuerpo desnudo. Supe en ese momento que allí afuera el clima estaba trayendo consigo la primera nevada del invierno.

Justo un veinticuatro de diciembre, en la víspera de navidad.

Mis pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta del baño y mis pies desnudos sintieron el escalofrío al tocar la superficie fría de los azulejos.

Cerré la puerta con llave detrás de mí; no tenía la más mínima intención de ser molestada en mi ducha. Ya había tenido suficiente con la noche anterior. Además, las duchas solitarias eran sagradas para mí.

Me ayudaban a pensar, a reflexionar. Exactamente lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Pensar, reflexionar y despejarme. Porque hoy era veinticuatro de diciembre y al día siguiente, sería veinticinco.

El día. La única razón para ser «_feliz_» de una manera masoquista, durante el transcurso del año.

Encendí la radio encontrándome con las melodías de siempre. Navideñas, todos celebraban la llegada de la noche buena. Yo no podía celebrar en este momento, me sentía sucia, lo había hecho de nuevo.

El agua caía con fuerza sobre mi piel, llevándose consigo el olor varonil y desconocido impregnado sobre mi cuerpo. Refregué el jabón con fuerza sobre mí, aún me sentía sucia, impura.

Sin embargo, este tipo de «suciedad» no se iba de esa manera. Las falsas caricias, los juegos de seducción, todo eso lo tenía gravado en mi cabeza.

Cada día era igual, cada vez me hundía más en un pozo. Ya no recordaba cómo me había metido en este sucio juego, en esta mentira. Ya no recordaba cuantas veces había inventado un nuevo nombre, una nueva identidad.

Sólo sabía que así vivía, que en esto me había convertido.

En una nada, en un vacío. Mi mundo era un mundo donde sólo los negocios importaban, donde la única verdad era que yo encabezaba la editorial más famosa de Japón. Viajaba, vivía, ganaba. Por el día no vivía para otra cosa si no para el trabajo.

Y por la noche descargaba todo, inventando nombres nuevos, seduciendo a quien pasara. Para calmar el dolor buscaba el calor de alguien cada cierto tiempo. Luego, el pesar llegaba.

Justo como lo estaba haciendo en éste momento.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra la pared, el agua seguía cayendo. Las lágrimas salieron por sí solas y comencé a sollozar. Mi interior estaba hecho pedazos, la voz de mi conciencia comenzó a pegarme con verdades, cada una de ellas cierta. Cada una de ellas dolorosa.

Siempre me hacía la misma pregunta, ¿en qué rayos me había convertido? ¿Cuál era el sentido de todo esto?

Lo había hecho de nuevo, había utilizado a alguien. Allí afuera había un extraño, no sabía ni su nombre, pero había tenido sexo con el hombre y ahora iba a votarlo como trapo usado, porque nada más de él me interesaba.

Y no crean que los hombres son menos sensibles y no les importa; eso son clichés. En el fondo, ser usados los lastima. Yo lo sabía mejor que nadie.

— ¡Maldición! — ahogué un grito y lloré con más fuerza. Esperaba que no me pudiesen escuchar allí afuera. Golpee la pared, lancé la barra de jabón contra el suelo. Eso era lo que era ahora, una mentira.

Era una mentira y dejaría de serlo en un día. Y luego volvería a serlo al siguiente.

— ¿Reiko? ¿Puedo pasar? Si nos damos una ducha juntos ahorraremos más tiempo.

La voz seductora del extraño golpeó la puerta. Sentí tanto asco de mí misma en ese momento, me senté sobre el suelo con el agua azotando contra mi cabello. Seguía llorando con fuerza, pero la radio y el sonido del agua camuflaban mis sollozos.

«Sólo un día más, solo uno» me dije a mi misma para juntar fuerzas y no demostrar mi llanto ante un extraño.

— ¿Reiko?

Me levanté lentamente y bajé el sonido de la radio, conteniendo los sollozos logré que mi voz sonara segura, fría y sin sentimientos. Como debía ser.

— No. Vete.

Fue una orden cortante y seca. El silencio invadió entre nosotros. Sólo oía las gotas de agua azotar contra los azulejos.

— ¿Perdón? — estaba más que confundido, y quizás algo dolido. Oh dios. Esto iba a ser una de las difíciles ocasiones.

Suspiré, tragándome el pesar y los sentimientos. Si había tenido el valor de usarlo, tenía que tener el valor para alejarlo antes de que me quebrara con fuerza.

— Que te vayas, no te quiero en mi casa.

— Pero...Reiko…

«Sakura» quise corregir, pero recordé que él eso no lo sabía. Y así era mejor.

— Vete. No te quiero aquí. Fue cosa de una noche cariño, no esperarás que ahora te diga cómo encontrarme y nos enamoremos con el tiempo, ¿o sí? La verdad es que soy mujer casada y si vuelves a mi marido no le agradará tu visita.

El extraño no dijo una palabra durante un largo rato. Respiré profundamente antes de que algún sollozo se me escapara.

— Pero… no tenías un anillo anoche…

Diablos, demonios… ¿por qué se negaban a aceptarlo? Odiaba esto, odiaba haber jugado con los sentimientos, pero es que ya no podía más.

— Los anillos de casamiento pueden removerse fácilmente, y no sé si lo viste, pero tengo una foto con mi marido sobre la mesa alado de mi cama.

Sentí como él vacilaba en ir a fijarse, su sombra se alejó de la puerta y volvió en unos minutos, pero se quedó en silencio. Sabía que había visto una foto y también podía asegurar lo que creía en este momento.

Tener una foto con Touya, siempre había sido mi salvación.

— Lo siento, no molestaré más.

Ese fue el fin de la discusión. Oí primero sus pasos rápidos y torpes entre mi habitación. En menos de lo que imaginé, azotó la puerta principal y salió de mi departamento.

Esperé tres segundos antes de subirle el volumen a la radio para quebrarme y llorar por la culpa.

Lo había hecho de nuevo, había jugado y usado. Como siempre por que tenía miedo, porque no había espacio para el amor en mi vida.

Podía oír mis sollozos por sobre la voz de James Blunt desde la radio.

_«Gotta ask yourself the question, where are you now? »_

Y al día siguiente, era veinticinco.

_**(Shaoran)**_

— Entonces, si la velocidad del avión alcanza en 5 segundos la velocidad que el tren logró en media hora, la velocidad promedio de viaje en total, ¿cuál es?

Miré motivado a mi clase, pero ninguno reaccionó. Todos estaban más ocupados en otro tipo de «diversiones»

Bien, quizás no todos.

— ¿Sí, señorita Akisawa? — le cedí la palabra a la rubia de la primera fila, esperando que contestara.

— Pues, la velocidad promedio no existe, por que el tren es más lento... o al menos eso creo. — se rió como tonta. Rodé los ojos.

— Ehm…no exactamente, pero buen intento. — sonreí amable y a la chica le brillaron los ojos. Oh, oh… mala señal.

La campana anunció el fin de clases y con ella, el inicio de dos días libres de trabajo en la universidad.

— Profesor Li — la voz melosa de mi alumna me llamó. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. No otra vez…

— ¿Dígame señorita Akisawa? — traté de ser amable, a lo mejor malinterpretaba sus intenciones.

— ¿No es usted de Hong Kong? ¿Dónde pasará navidad? Si no puede ir con su familia quizás yo podría acompañarlo.

De acuerdo, no malinterpretaba sus intenciones. Al menos, la voz seductora y la invitación me decían que no lo hacía.

— No iré a Hong Kong, pero ya tengo planes para el veinticinco — expliqué lo más amable posible.

— ¿Con su novia? — preguntó fingiendo muy mal su «desinterés» por mi vida amorosa.

Me quedé pensando un rato en que contestarlo. Al final sólo dije la verdad.

— Algo así — me encogí de hombros y me alejé de allí, dejando a la chica parada.

A veces era tan difícil explicar lo que hacía cada veinticinco de diciembre. Todo fuera por no ir a China. No había querido regresar desde hace tanto. En Japón me sentía bien, tenía un trabajo como profesor de Física y Matemáticas en la universidad. Fingía me encargaba de la empresa familiar, pero eso en realidad no lo hacía yo, si no mi «esposa».

Rodé los ojos. En China estaba legalmente casado. En Japón, no. Ella y yo fingíamos que vivíamos separados. Evitábamos con alguna excusa cada fiesta en casa de mi madre. Ella no podía saber que lo nuestro era mentira. Yo nunca había querido encargarme de la editorial y Sakura podía hacerlo, yo lo sabía.

Lo hacía bastante bien de hecho. Cada quien por su lado.

Hasta el veinticinco. El día. Navidad.

Nunca supe como comenzó la tradición. Nos casamos hace cinco años, después de habernos encontrado de nuevo 4 años después de la última vez que nos vimos. Y entonces, buscando una excusa para no pasar navidad en china, dijimos el 25 estaríamos en Japón con la familia de Sakura.

Así que estuvimos juntos todo el día, recibiendo llamadas de mi madre cada cinco minutos. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pasar entre dos personas que alguna vez tuvieron algo, estando juntas todo un día?

Y el año siguiente lo repetimos sin saber por qué. Bien, yo si sabía por qué.

Desde el momento en que había tomado su mano para pedirle que aceptara el trato de casamiento, supe que lo que cuatro años atrás habíamos terminado en una pelea estúpida, jamás se había extinguido.

Sakura fue, era y seguiría siendo la mujer de mi vida. Yo lo sabía y lo sentía cada vez que le hacía el amor. Pero ella… ella me decepcionaba cada día con su nueva actitud, su nuevo comportamiento.

Vivíamos en el mismo edificio, en departamentos separados. Y cada mañana algún extraño salía de su puerta. Algunos triunfantes, otros aliviados y uno que otro destrozado.

El último veinticinco que estuvimos juntos se lo había dicho, y ella comenzó a sollozar diciendo que no sabía por qué lo hacía.

Durante un tiempo, dejaron de aparecer rostros tan seguido. Y hasta hoy, Sakura había logrado 2 meses seguidos sin tener «visitas».

Hasta hoy, cuando vi salir al tipejo ese por su puerta. Me hervía la sangre, pero no podía decir o hacer nada. El trato era ese. Cada quien con su vida.

Sakura me decepcionaba. ¿En qué se había convertido?

Aún así y a pesar de todo yo la amaba, porque era Sakura, mi Sakura. Sabía que bajo esa máscara se hallaba la verdadera Sakura y no esa extraña muñeca que se paseaba por los pasillos sin mirar a nadie y sin demostrar nada más que frialdad.

Cada veinticinco veía a la verdadera Sakura, cada veinticinco la sentía mía.

Y mañana sería el día, el único que valía más que todos en el año.

Subí a mi coche y manejé hasta casa. Tenía que llamar a mi madre e inventar otra excusa de nuevo.

Mentiras y más mentiras.

_**(Sakura)**_

La oficina era un caos total. La última publicación debía estar lista antes de los dos días de vacaciones o habría enfados por parte de nuestro cliente. Las fotos para promocionar el libro ya estaban siendo tomadas. La portada se terminaría de imprimir hoy y más de 500 ejemplares se imprimían en este preciso momento.

Estrés, estrés y más estrés.

Esa era la vida de Sakura Kinomoto todos los días. Esa era mi vida. Y nadie sabía que yo sola hacía lo que dos personas hacían.

Shaoran me había ofrecido trabajar en ambos lugares al mismo tiempo, pero yo insistí que me encargaría de encubrir su ausencia y que lo que él quería no era esto, si no trabajar como una persona normal.

Yo en cambio, había nacido para dirigir una empresa. Aunque al principio no se notara. Eso era cuando todavía era una niña de dieciséis años, ahora tenía veinticinco y las cosas eran diferentes.

No era fácil encubrir que Shaoran Li, el dueño de la empresa, jamás se encontraba. Pero con un par de ayudas por parte de Eriol y Tomoyo, las cosas habían terminado tomando un rumbo efectivo.

Palabra clave: efectivo, pero no fácil.

Todas las mañanas debía llegar con Shaoran a la oficina. Sin decir palabra alguna, sin hablar. Y nos encerrábamos en la oficina, él daba unas cuantas órdenes dictadas por mí y se iba a su trabajo verdadero.

Yo, me quedaba «a cargo» de la empresa.

No podía quejarme, era un excelente trabajo, una buena paga. Privilegios en hoteles, viajes, contactos.

Ieran jamás había hecho una sola queja. Claro, ella no sabía que yo manejaba todo sola, pero respecto a la autoridad que yo tenía en la empresa tampoco se quejaba.

Después de todo, no hacía un mal trabajo. Y la mesa directiva me apoyaba.

— Sakura, las fotos están listas — la voz de mi mejor amiga y prima se oyó dentro de mi oficina. Asentí indicando que le había oído, ella me miró fijamente. — Estás con unas ojeras…

— ¿Qué?— me miré al espejo frunciendo el ceño — Oh, rayos… estúpido corrector barato. Recuérdame despedir a mi asistente el próximo lunes. Me da bastante lástima hacerlo en navidad.

Tomoyo arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

— Sakura, ¿otra vez estuviste llorando? Te conozco, lo sabes. Sé lo que ocultas.

Desvié la mirada evitando sonrojarme. Tomoyo y Eriol eran los únicos que sabían acerca de la verdad detrás de nuestro «matrimonio». De hecho, eran los únicos en Japón que sabían que estábamos casados.

Para el resto de la empresa y el resto de Japón, yo era solo la socia de los Li.

¿Complicada historia, verdad?

— No sé de qué hablas Tomoyo — fingí sumergirme en mi lectura. Nunca lo admitía, era obvio.

— Sabes muy bien de qué hablo. ¿Por qué no terminas de una vez por todas con esto y hablas con Shaoran? Dile que lo amas, dile que quieres que su matrimonio sea más que un pacto.

Me reí con ironía al oírla. ¿Amar? ¿Qué era amar? Esa palabra no podía existir en la vida de Sakura. Ya no más.

— No tengo tiempo para esas estupideces, Tomoyo. Pídele a Eriol el informe de las impresiones cuando lo veas. Gracias por las fotos y felices fiestas.

Mi prima bufó rindiéndose por el día. Yo no levanté la vista de los documentos. No quería que leyera mis ojos.

— Que pases un buen veinticinco, Sakura — deseó antes de salir por la puerta.

Sonreí con ironía. Un buen veinticinco. El único día donde lo admitía.

El único día donde la palabra «amor» entraba en mi vocabulario.

El teléfono a mi lado repicó una vez. Observé el número confundida. ¿Por qué tenía que llamar un día antes? Normalmente lo hacía por la mañana.

Un nuevo repique y yo seguía mirando el identificador de llamadas indicándome la identidad de la persona al otro lado.

Bufé. Siempre tan inoportuno.

No dejé que el tercer repique sonara, simplemente levanté el teléfono y hablé:

— Te adelantaste.

_**(Shaoran)**_

El camino a casa tomaba bastante tiempo en auto en días como estos. Donde todo Japón se mueve en busca de terminar sus últimas compras.

Apegué el celular a mi oreja porque apenas escuchaba con tanto sonido de bocinas.

— Lo siento, pero se me olvidó decirte que iré a la presentación del libro el próximo fin de semana, así que debes avisarle a Sakura — expliqué prestando atención al camino.

— Joder y por eso tenías que llamar justo cuando Tomoyo y yo estábamos pasándolo tan bien acá — se quejó mi primo. Siempre tan «amable y caballeroso».

— Eriol, no me interesa saber sobre la vida sexual que llevas con tu prometida en horas de oficina. — doblé la esquina para tomar el camino más despejado — Sólo asegúrate de avisarle a Sakura sobre eso hoy. ¿Entiendes?

— Si, vale. No te preocupes.

— Gracias. Cuídate y mándale saludos a Tomoyo de mi parte, ¿ok? ¡Ah y otra cosa! No dejen que Sakura los encuentre. No creo que le agrade mucho la forma en la que gastan su «tiempo de sobra»

— No lo haremos, Shaoran. Presta atención a la autopista y disfruta tu veinticinco.

Asentí aún cuando no me podía ver y colgué. Eran las cinco de la tarde. Aún quedaban diecinueve horas del día.

Diecinueve horas para verla y pasar el día entero con ella. Y sólo con ella.

Estaba enfermo, ya no sabía cómo soportar todo el teatro. Sakura siempre decía que el amor no podía entrar en su vida. Eso me lo decía todo. No quería estar conmigo más que en lo que el trato se refería.

Pero no entendía… ¿por qué cada año seguía volviendo? ¿Y por qué me hacía creer que me amaba?

— ¡Maldición! — gruñí desde el asiento del auto. Todo esto ya me tenía jodido y dolido.

Las caricias, sus ojos decían una cosa pero sus palabras y su actitud durante los otros días…

No, ya no más. Estaba cansado de estos veinticincos que sólo venían una vez al año.

Quizás debía enfrentar de una vez por todas que Sakura no me amaba. Y si lo hacía, entonces tendría que aceptar que comenzáramos a vivir como un matrimonio normal.

El trato, ya no podía soportarlo.

Estacioné en mi lugar y subí hasta el departamento por las escaleras. Abrí la puerta, tirando mi maletín sobre el sofá.

En diecinueve horas la tendría allí a mi lado, quizás por última vez.

Mi celular repicó. Atendí sin mirar el número.

— Shaoran Li al habla…

— ¿Otra vez vas a escabullirte de pasar navidad con tu propia madre, Shaoran?

Tragué pesado al oír su voz. Diablos, sabía que no debí dejar la disculpa con Meiling. No sonaba convincente.

— No es eso madre, es que Sakura no se siente tan bien como para viajar.

Me sorprendía lo bien que mentía a veces. Supuse que los años de práctica ayudaban.

— ¿Se siente mal? ¿Indispuesta? ¿Será posible que me estés por dar nietos Xiao Lang?

Sonreí con ironía para mí mismo. Eso me encantaría, pero no creía que en la vida de Sakura entrara alguna de esas opciones.

— No, madre. Es quizás algo que comimos y le afectó. De todas maneras, la llamaremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Tenga felices fiestas, madre.

— Cuídense Xiao Lang. Y mándale saludos a Sakura de mi parte.

— Lo haré….

Colgué y me quedé mirando el techo por unos minutos. Seis de la tarde. Dieciocho horas.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera, suponía que Sakura aún seguía en el trabajo.

Dejé a mi cuerpo caer sobre el sofá de mi departamento. Si la llamaba en estos momentos se enfadaría. Sabía cuánto odiaba que la interrumpiesen en el trabajo.

A no ser claro, que el tema tuviera que ver con su trabajo.

Una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza. La excusa perfecta para llamar a Sakura. Sostuve el celular entre mis manos, indeciso. ¿Me creería? Al demonio, era mi esposa, tenía que aceptar que la llamara… al menos, eso esperaba.

Aguardé dos repiques, hasta que al tercero me contestó sabiendo de antemano que era yo.

— Te adelantaste.

Arquee una ceja. ¿Me adelanté? Oh, sí, me adelanté diecisiete horas y media. ¿Y qué?

— Creí que sería mejor acordar las cosas hoy. Ya sabes, mi madre acaba de llamar. Meiling no tiene el don de Sheifa para pasarle mis excusas. Creo que notará algo extraño si no la llamamos los dos a las 7 de la mañana.

No sonaba convincente. Era, de hecho, ridículo. Pero, pese a que parezca imposible, Sakura siempre me creía hasta la peor excusa.

— Entonces estaré en tu departamento a las seis y media. No vayas a dormirte.

Sonó autoritaria, fría. Como siempre. Como todos los malditos días antes del veinticinco de diciembre.

¿Quién rayos entendía a Sakura Kinomoto? Yo sólo la reconocía una vez al año.

— No lo haré, cuídate Sakura.

Sentí como vacilo en decirme algún «también tu», pero colgó antes de poder hacerlo. Me ponía nervioso. ¿Dónde se quedó la dulce chica de 16 años a la que yo había amado tanto? Y lo seguía haciendo de hecho.

Haber terminado con Sakura fue una de las peores cosas que pudimos decidir. Nos amábamos y por una estúpida pelea, donde dijimos que quizás lo mejor era no acostumbrarnos tanto a nosotros y conocer otras personas para vivir un poco la vida, las cosas se quedaron allí.

Seguimos manteniendo contacto, sin embargo, Sakura dejó de responder, de llamar. Y yo me cansé de hacerlo todo, así que allí le perdí el rastro.

Hasta hace 5 años, cuando la vi allí, leyendo un libro sentada sobre los bancos del parque. Curiosamente, también un veinticinco de diciembre.

Pero cuando hablé no ella, ya no era la misma. Hicimos el tratado y eso fue todo.

No fue un reencuentro amoroso, fue solo una solución a mis problema y los suyos; fue el comienzo de una mentira. Una que nos unía.

Y yo quería terminar con ella al día siguiente.

_**(Sakura)**_

¡Por todos los santos cielos!

Tiré furiosa el conjunto que acababa de recibir por parte de Tomoyo unas horas atrás. ¿Qué me creía mi mejor amiga? Olvídenlo, no tenía caso.

Estaba muriendo de las ansias. Quería ir en ese preciso momento y sentir a Shaoran mío.

¿Quién dijo que solo los hombres sufrían por las «insoportables» ganas?

Blasfemia. Las mujeres también, sólo que se lo callaban. Ah, demonios. No iba a ir en busca de un calienta sábanas otra vez. No para estar llorando hasta el cansancio como esta mañana.

Ya no sabía cómo era que me había vuelto así, si antes era la mar de la vergüenza. Aún recordaba la primera vez. Con Shaoran, cabe agregar.

Me había sonrojado tantas veces porque me avergonzaba todo. Absolutamente todo.

Y ahora… bien ahora era otra cosa.

Faltaba dos horas para las siete. Dos horas. Eran las cinco de la mañana y yo no podía dormir.

¿Tanto me afectaban los veinticinco? Oh por todos los cielos.

Ni siquiera había esperado la noche buena «como se debe». Al diablo con Navidad de todas maneras. ¿Qué era navidad a lado de tener a Shaoran un día entero?

Nada. Para mí significaba mucho más de lo que la Navidad podía.

Comencé a caminar por la habitación impaciente. ¿Alguna excusa para aparecer hora y media antes de lo acordado en el departamento de mi «esposo»?

No, nada.

Ahogué el grito de frustración deteniéndome un momento. Mis ojos observaron el paquete recién arrojado con indecisión.

¿Debía o quizás no…? Suspiré, ¿qué más daba?

En menos de un segundo tenía el regalo de Tomoyo en mis manos, cerrando la puerta del baño detrás de mí.

_**(Shaoran)**_

¿Cuánto había esperado el día? Un año, aproximadamente.

¿Qué hacía en estos momentos? Caminar de un lado a otro por culpa del insomnio.

¡Condenado reloj que avanzaba tan lento! Cinco de la mañana. ¿Cómo controlaba a mis instintos durante hora y media?

Sakura estaba a unos cuantos metros. Su departamento estaba justo al lado del mío. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente tocar la puerta, entrar allí y hacerla mía? Sentirla, estar con ella, amarla.

Jugué con las llaves de mi apartamento. Quizás si me inventaba alguna excusa…

Excusa, sí, claro. A las cinco de la mañana.

Me detuve un momento. ¿Eran pasos lo que escuchaba allí alado? ¿Qué hacía Sakura a las cinco de la mañana despierta?

Contuve la respiración… ¿sería capaz de tener a otro de esos muchos romances de una noche? ¿Hoy que era veinticinco?

Me hirvió la sangre y no pude contenerme. En menos de lo que creí, estaba allí afuera, tocando la puerta de su departamento repetidas veces.

Tardó un rato, hasta que se asomó por la puerta con una bata de baño envolviendo su cuerpo.

Mala señal.

— ¿Shaoran? ¿Qué rayos? Creí que nos veríamos a las seis.

— ¿Disfrutando de tu noche? — ignoré por completo su comentario. Ella frunció el entrecejo.

— En realidad no — se encogió de hombros con inocencia.

— ¿Por qué? ¿El sujeto de hoy no te complace lo suficiente?

No debía haber dicho eso, no debía siquiera estar allí parado armando una escena de celos.

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando Shaoran? — me miró confundida, la bata que cubría su cuerpo no estaba cerrada del todo y me permitía ver el inicio de su ropa interior.

— ¿Por qué te haces a la inocente? Llevas ropa interior debajo de esa bata Sakura. Es obvio que otra vez te acostaste con un desconocido.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero se detuvo. Me tomó por la muñeca y me jaló hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

— No quiero armar una escena contigo a las cinco de la mañana, afuera de mi departamento — explicó rodando los ojos. — Escucha, no sé por qué rayos se te dio por venir aquí a las cinco de la mañana, pero no hay ningún desconocido aquí si es lo que estás buscando.

Dejé de inspeccionar el lugar con los ojos al sentirme descubierto.

— Estaba probándome el regalo de Navidad de Tomoyo — agregó antes de que pudiera preguntar por la ropa interior. — No podía dormir.

Asentí avergonzado. Si Sakura tuviera un desconocido allí no me habría hecho pasar. Rayos, me sentía un imbécil.

— Entonces… nos vemos en una hora en mi departamento — dije dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la salida. Sakura asintió.

— Nos vemos, Shaoran.

Ella se quedó allí parada mirándome, yo daba pasos lentos y precisos. Estaba retrasando mi salida, por el simple hecho de que se me hacía imposible dejarla y esperar una hora más.

Una larga y estúpida hora más. ¡Al demonio!

Me giré a una velocidad impresionante y en tres pasos largos estuve frente a ella. La abracé por la cintura y capturé sus labios con rapidez. Con hambre, con deseo.

¿Qué importaba la hora? De todas maneras, ya era veinticinco.

_**(Sakura)**_

Oh, dios bendijera la razón por la cual Shaoran había llegado a mi departamento preguntando semejante estupidez. Y también el impulso idiota que lo había hecho retroceder y besarme.

Mis dedos se enterraron en su cabellera castaña y mis labios correspondieron su beso. Podía sentir su excitación contra mí, sus manos acariciando por encima de la bata.

Me paré de puntillas y me apegué aún más a su cuerpo. Ahogué un gemido en su beso al sentir a una de sus manos apretar suavemente mi trasero. Condenada bata.

Mi lengua comenzó a jugar con la suya, lenta y escurridiza. La suya buscaba la mía dentro de mi boca, mordisqueaba mi labio inferior con delicadeza y sus manos jugaba con el nudo de la bata.

Una de mis manos se escurrió bajo su camiseta, repartiendo caricias provocativas sobre su pecho. Shaoran gruñó en medio de nuestro beso y me pegó contra la pared. Enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura, mis manos volvieron a jugar con su cabello. Despeinando, acariciando.

El nudo de mi bata se deshizo, sus manos se deslizaron por mi vientre. Lentamente, torturándome. Las yemas de sus dedos hacían círculos, un nido de mariposas revoloteaban allí dentro. Era una sensación electrificarte, extraña y excitante.

Empujé su camiseta hacia arriba, él extendió los brazos para dejarla salir y luego siguió con sus caricias. Mis labios abandonaron los suyos y se centraron en su cuello. Di un leve mordisco, Shaoran gruñó de placer.

— ¿Punto débil, verdad? — susurré en su oído, dejando luego un mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja.

— Sakura, no juegues con fuego — advirtió bajando una de sus manos hasta mi muslo, acariciando muy cerca de mi entrepierna.

Gemí ante su movimiento. Una llama de pasión comenzó a arder en esa zona. Sus movimientos me causaban escalofríos.

Se detuvo un momento y quise reprochar, hasta que me vi siendo llevada hasta mi habitación como a un bebé. Besó mis labios mientras me cargaba y luego me dejó caer sobre la cama suavemente, quedando encima de mí. La bata colgaba por mis hombros, el conjunto de Tomoyo quedaba antes sus ojos.

— ¿Dices que es un regalo de Tomoyo? — se quedó allí, observando extasiado, sin continuar. Me exasperaba.

Asentí sonrojándome.

— Recuérdame aumentarle el sueldo — dijo antes de deslizar la bata por mis hombros y lanzarla a algún lugar de la habitación.

Sus besos se concentraron en mi cuello y fueron bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos. Con agilidad los liberó del sostén y su boca se apoderó de uno de mis pezones, mordisqueando con delicadeza, mientras una de sus manos marcaba el contorno.

Gemí con fuerza y lo apegué más a mis pechos. Otra vez enterré mis dedos entre su cabello, empujándolo contra mí.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando sus besos sobre mis pechos. Él se inclinó un poco más e hizo a su parte íntima chocar con la mía. La quemazón aumentó. Acababa de comprobar cuan excitado estaba en esos momentos.

—Deja de hacer eso — pedí en un gemido. Estaba haciendo el calor cada vez más insoportable.

— ¿Hacer qué? — su mano bajó hasta mi entrepierna otra vez. Mi corazón se aceleró.

— E-eso — tartamudee bajo el efecto de sus caricias.

— ¿Esto? — su mano comenzó a acariciar mi intimidad por encima de mis bragas. Me mordí el labio inferior acallando un gemido.

— Shaoran, no es justo, tú llevas más ropa que yo — protesté dirigiendo mis manos al botón de sus jeans. Él sonrió y yo rocé su miembro con el dorso de mi mano al bajar el cierre. Shaoran volvió a gruñir.

— Sakura…

Sonreí inocente y deslicé la prenda con su ayuda. Él se levantó un poco para quitarla por completo y volvió su atención hacia mis bragas. Yo me deleitaba con su imagen en bóxers.

Besó mis labios otra vez, con pasión y deseo. Su mano se deslizó por debajo de mis bragas y acaricio con lentitud. Subiendo y bajando. Uno de sus dedos se introdujo allí, comprobando que estuviera lo suficientemente húmeda. Gemí con fuerza al sentir el segundo dentro de mí. Shaoran sonrió satisfecho e introdujo un dedo más. Mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda.

— Shaoran… — dije entre jadeos, sus dedos entraban y salían. Una y otra vez.

Una de mis manos no quiso quedarse atrás y se deslizó hasta llegar al punto de excitación de Shaoran. Comenzó con caricias lentas, pude verlo cerrar los ojos y presionar con más fuerza dentro de mí. Ambos gemimos de placer.

— Ah, Sakura…

Me deshice de sus bóxers y él lanzó mis bragas hacia algún lugar. Lo miré a los ojos y volví a besarlo. Se acomodó entre mis piernas y me miró una última vez.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Sakura? — preguntó en mi oído.

Negué con la cabeza, indicándole con la mirada que se apurara. El calor estaba matándome.

— Eres mía — proclamó al momento en que entraba en mí con fuerza. Un grito de placer se escapó de mis labios. Mis caderas buscaron hacer el contacto más íntimo.

— Soy tuya — dije sin pensar, abrazándolo por la espalda y comenzando a mover mis caderas un ritmo lento. — Y tú eres mío, solo mío.

Capturé sus labios, nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo coordinado. Cada vez más rápido, más cerca. Jadeé en sus brazos.

— Mía. Solo mía — susurró él moviéndose con fuerza, embistiendo contra mí. Haciéndome sentirlo.

— Lo soy. Y tú también lo eres. Me perteneces Shaoran, nadie más que tu.

Alcanzamos el clímax juntos, aquella famosa sensación, una corriente electrizante que golpeó contra mi vientre. Sus brazos me envolvieron protectoramente, terminé recostada sobre su pecho desnudo, con la respiración entrecortada.

¿Buena manera de comenzar el veinticinco, verdad?

_**(Shaoran)**_

Esa mujer me tenía tan idiota, enamorado. Loco, me volvía completamente loco.

Los minutos no importaban en ese momento. Estaba en su departamento, con ella durmiendo sobre mi pecho y yo observando el techo recuperando de a poco las energías.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana. Sabía que mi madre no llamaría hasta las ocho, así que no tenía por qué preocuparme.

Y en caso de que llamara, mi número y el de Sakura estaban conectados.

En realidad, nunca había tenido sentido que pasáramos el veinticinco juntos, era solo una excusa, pero como ni yo ni Sakura parecíamos quejarnos.

— ¿Shaoran? — su voz me llamó adormecida, la vi abrir los ojos de a poco.

— ¿Si?

Se estiró lo suficiente para que sus labios rozaran mi mejilla y me besó.

— Lo siento, lo hice de nuevo. Lo hice muchas veces. ¿Por qué lo hago? — escondió su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y comenzó a sollozar. Respiré profundo. Odiaba escucharla llorar. Me partía.

— Quizás es lo que tu interior desea — me encogí de hombros, mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Ella negó con fuerza.

— No, no es eso — se apegó a mí, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda. — Yo sé que no es eso.

La miré confundido. ¿Cómo podía saber que no era eso pero al mismo tiempo preguntar por qué lo hacía? Sakura solía enredarse sola.

— ¿Entonces por qué? Vamos Sakura, dijiste que no lo sabías. ¿Cómo puedes entonces saber que no es lo que yo digo? — sonreí con ironía.

— Porque no lo es — aseguró terca, apegándose a mi pecho con más fuerza — Créeme Shaoran, no lo es.

Suspiré. No iba a discutir con ella, aún tenía el día entero para hacerlo.

— Sakura…

Me detuve antes de decir una estupidez. No, no podía decirle eso ahora.

— ¿Si? — levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente, con esa mirada verde clavando en lo más profundo.

— Nada, solo Sakura.

Ella frunció el ceño confundida — ¿Eh? No entiendo, Shaoran.

— No tienes que entender — dije sonriéndole.

— ¡Claro que sí! Me llamaste por mi nombre. ¿Tienes que decirme algo, acaso? — se incorporó con la sábana cubriendo su pecho. — ¿Shaoran?

Me quedé en silencio dudando respecto a lo que estaba por decirle. ¿Debía o no? No estaba tan seguro de cómo lo tomaría.

— Estoy cansado de todo esto.

Ella se quedó mirándome un rato. Sabía que me había entendido, pero supuse no quería hacerlo.

— ¿Cansado de qué? — desvió la mirada, evitando que leyera en sus ojos que ella ya lo sabía.

— De tenerte una vez al año, de vivir en un matrimonio y al mismo tiempo no hacerlo. De verte con otros hombres ir y venir cada día. De amarte así y no poder decirlo.

Ella miró al suelo, apegó más la sábana a su cuerpo. No dijo nada, dejó al silencio reinarnos unos minutos.

— No lo soporto más Sakura. Ya lo hice durante estos cinco años, con la idea de que te vería cada veinticinco, pero la verdad es que ya no puedo más. Tienes que decidir. ¿Quieres seguir casada conmigo y hacer esto real o prefieres que nos divorciemos y acabemos de una vez con esta mentira?

Sakura se quedó fría y quieta en su lugar. Yo la observé ansioso por su respuesta. Teníamos que definirnos de una vez por todas. En este mundo no hay gris. Solo blanco y negro.

— Pero… ¿y la empresa? ¿Qué pasa con tu trabajo? ¿Y qué hay con él mío? Tu madre enloquecerá.

Resoplé. Sí, mi madre enloquecería si me llegara a «divorciar». Vaya que me llegaría la bronca.

— Estoy dispuesto a decirle la verdad acerca de todo este tiempo. Me da igual si me deshereda. En cuanto a ti, puedo lograr que conserves tu puesto. Después de todo, mi madre aprecia bastante todo lo que tú haces por la empresa, enterarse de que lo haces sola solo te dará más puntos a favor. Claro, eso en caso de que nos divorciemos. En otras circunstancias, todo seguirá como ahora.

No dijo nada, se apegó a sus rodillas y bajó la cabeza. Estuvo así durante unos minutos, en silencio.

Luego, explotó.

— ¿Por qué me pides que decida después de todo este tiempo? ¡¿Por qué rayos no podemos dejarlo así como está?!

— Porque no está bien Sakura, ya no lo soporto. O es blanco o es negro. Basta con las mezclas color gris en nuestras vidas. La situación me lastima y creo que a ti también.

— No quiero alejarme de ti, no quiero — fue lo único que dijo sollozando con fuerza.

— ¿Y eso a que elección te lleva? — pregunté sin moverme. Tenía que controlar las ganas de consolarla.

— Pero tampoco quiero comprometerme. ¿No lo entiendes, Shaoran? No puedo, no quiero. ¿Qué pasa si todo sale mal? No quiero sufrir por ti. La última vez me destrozó.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan miedosa?

— Vuelvo a repetir la pregunta, ¿eso a que decisión te lleva? — me quedé esperando. Ella no respondió.

El silencio nos inundó. Ninguno dijo nada. Absolutamente nada.

—Olvídalo Sakura, sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo como para atarte a esto — me incorporé lentamente, comenzando a vestirme.

— No es eso, Shaoran...yo…

— Está bien, no voy a obligarte Sakura. Te traeré los papeles del divorcio en unos días — me dirigí hacia la salida, pero ella me detuvo con una de sus manos, sollozando.

— No, no te vayas, Shaoran por favor. Dejémoslo en lo que es. Por favor.

Negué con la cabeza. — No Sakura, no se puede.

Me solté de su agarre y salí por la puerta de su habitación.

— Adiós Sakura — dije antes de salir fuera del departamento — Te amo.

Y me alejé hacia el parque buscando un lugar para pensar.

_**(Sakura)**_

_«Adiós Sakura»_

Se había ido. Y yo no sabía lo que debía hacer. No tenía la más mínima idea.

— Shaoran… — lo llamé inútilmente, estaba de rodillas sobre mi cama, con las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

— Por favor, no…

No quería que se fuera, no quería divorciarme. Quería nuestros veinticincos para celebrar juntos. Siempre, por toda una eternidad si fuera posible.

— No te vayas…

Me abracé a mí misma sin saber qué hacer. Tenía miedo de volver a salir lastimada. De terminar en el suelo como la última vez.

Era lo que era ahora, porque me había prometido no amar a nadie más después de que las cosas con Shaoran se terminaron de esa manera. Y ahora estaba sufriendo de nuevo por él.

¿Irónico, verdad?

Tenía miedo de salir lastimada, pero me estaba lastimando a mí misma al mismo tiempo. Estaba dejando que mi felicidad se fuera por esa puerta y en vez de perseguirla, me quedaba llorando allí, desnuda sobre mi cama.

Respiré profundo, enfocando mi vista en la puerta por la que él acababa de salir. ¿Debía correr y detenerlo? ¿O dejarlo ir y resignarme a mi fría vida?

Sin los veinticincos de diciembre. Las navidades sin Shaoran.

No, no podía.

Me vestí con rapidez, un jeans tenis y una remera. Así siglos que no salía a la calle con algo tan sencillo.

Salí del departamento a toda prisa, buscando con la mirada a Shaoran. Vacío.

Comenzaba a desesperarme, no podía verlo en ninguna parte. Apresuré mis pasos hasta llegar a la planta baja, luego de haber corrido una maratón por las escaleras.

Ni rastro de Shaoran.

— ¡Demonios!

Maldije y luego me decidí a salir a las calles en busca de Shaoran, pero una mano me detuvo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?

Casi salté de alegría y me voltee hacia el dueño de la voz abriendo la boca para decir un montón de incoherencias.

— Yo….tú… no… quiero… — su dedo índice se posó sobre mis labios impidiendo que siguiera con las palabras sin sentido.

— Respira, lento. — asentí sonrojándome. Shaoran mostró una semi-sonrisa. — Ahora, ¿qué me querías decir?

— Yo, solo… lo siento.

Shaoran me miró decepcionado, palmeó mi cabeza e hizo una mueca.

— Si bueno, yo también lo siento. Ahora si me dejas i—

— ¡No! — me alteré interrumpiéndole antes de que se fuera — No he terminado.

Él arqueó una ceja extrañado.

— Quiero decir, lo siento. Lamento no haber reaccionado antes. No quiero que te vayas. No quiero divorciarme. Yo… — di un paso acercándome a su cuerpo — Te amo, Shaoran.

Y lo besé, mi lengua degustó de sus labios, mientras él daba pequeños mordiscos en mi labio inferior. Sentí de nuevo que me arriesgaba, que podía volver a amar.

Él me abrazó por la cintura y nos empujó a ambos hasta dentro del ascensor.

Allí íbamos otra vez, pero esta vez no comenzaba solo los veinticincos. Esta vez era para siempre.

Mordisquee su cuello dejando una pequeña zona roja. ¿A quién le importaba si alguien entraba en el ascensor en esos momentos?

Él era mi esposo. Tenía derecho.

* * *

Hallöschen!!! xD Traducción: Holita (?)

Aww twin, sweetie, espero que el fic te haya gustado ok? No es la gran cosa, a decir verdad creo que el pais me afceta el toque y me hace escribir peor de lo que ya escribo (?)

Solo quiero que sepas que te amo, te adoro y que aprecio mucho tu amistad durante todo este año ok? ICH LIEBE DICH MEINE ZWILLINGE

En tanto a los otros lectores =) Gracias por leer la bazofía esta. Dejen reviews si tienen alguna crítica.

Besos y felices fiestas

Sweet-Gabi-chan*

PS: Si estan leyendo... Melli (**GothicCharm**) y Sky (**Mistakeland**) Las extrañoo 3 Sí, a vos tmb Adri ;P (**Milaah**)


End file.
